Laugh It Off: a SasuNaru Oneshot
by Singergirl010
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto are haing a practice sparing match the two boys end up in a rather... interesting position. Will Sasuke take advantage of the situation? NOT A LEMON!


Laugh It Off - a SasuNaru One-shot

Names: Sasuke Uchiha / Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 13 / 13

Looks: black blue hair in duck butt style, black eyes / spiky blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek

Personality: cold / hyperactive loudmouth

Nickname: teme / dobe

"Hyaa!" yelled Naruto as he aimed a spinning reverse crescent kick at Sasuke's head. Sasuke dodged it easily, but Naruto came in and smacked him in the head with a backfist. Sasuke flipped and landed twelve feet away from Naruto. Naruto came barreling in at Sasuke throwing a series of front to knuckle punches at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke easily blocked them all using the beginning moves of the Plumb Tree Blocking System; high, low ridge, palm, trap; high, low, ridge, palm, trap. Naruto, having figured out that this line of attack wouldn't work, leapt backwards trying to avoid Sasuke's kick. "Ooff!" Naruto slammed into one of the giant trees in the training field.

The training battle continued with Sasuke on the better hand, until Naruto aimed a roundhouse kick at Sasuke's head, but tripped on a tree root and ended up body slamming him. Sasuke had raised his arm to block the kick to his head, so he got the full force of the slam. The two boys tumbled to the ground. Sasuke crashed into the hard ground, hitting his head on a tree stump; Naruto landed sprawled across Sasuke's body.

Naruto sat up and pinning Sasuke's body to the hard tree stump. "Ha! I win!" he cried victoriously. He gloated for a moment, but then noticed their close positioning. He was sitting on Sasuke's thighs with his hand on Sasuke's waist with Sasuke laid out under him, pinned. _'Shoot! This is so embarrassing! What should I do?'_Naruto came up with three ideas; laugh it off – probably, scream like a girl – not probable, or blame it on Sasuke – it sadly wasn't the raven's fault, so that wouldn't work very well. Naruto settled for the first option.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto's laugh sounded rather forced, even to him, and he began scooting back off of Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed his body up into a sitting position and grabbed Naruto's arms, yanking him closer. Naruto became unbalanced and fell against Sasuke's chest and the raven haired boy circled his arms around the blond.

'_What the hell?'_Naruto wondered to himself.

Sasuke released his hold with one arm and took his now free hand and tilted Naruto's face back so he could see it. "I've wanted to do this for a while," the raven whispered quietly, so quietly in fact, that Naruto could barely be sure that Sasuke had even spoken. He didn't have much time to dwell on the raven's words because he suddenly felt something warm and soft pressing against his lips.

"Mmgh!" _'NANI?! Why is Sasuke kissing me?'_

Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's chin and ran his fingers through Naruto's blond hair while Naruto tried in vain to pull away from him. Eventually, Sasuke did pull away and the two boys panted, gasping for air.

"What was that for, teme?" Naruto demanded panting.

"I told you, dobe. I've wanted to do that for a long time." Sasuke replied and leaned in for another kiss.

Naruto ducked his head and Sasuke let out a growl. "Why?" he inquired.

"Isn't it obvious, dobe? I love you."

Naruto's head snapped up to Sasuke's face; he could see in Sasuke's eyes that he wasn't lying. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular boy in Konoha, the Ice Prince, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre loved Naruto. Which meant that Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular boy in Konoha, the Ice Prince, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre was gay. Like Naruto.

Sasuke took full opportunity of Naruto's fully exposed face and pressed their lips together. Naruto made a some-what protesting sound, but Sasuke didn't care. He licked Naruto's lips, asking for permission. Surprised, Naruto grained his entry without thinking. His mind was clouded over. Sasuke traced his tongue around the inside of Naruto's mouth memorizing it.

Naruto let out a slight moan and pressed himself closer to Sasuke's. This is what Naruto had wanted for a long time – to be kissing his long time crush, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke, being the greedy human being he is, broke away from Naruto's mouth and moved down to his neck, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin. Naruto arched his back and tilted his head back so that Sasuke had more neck to enjoy.

Naruto let out an audible moan as Sasuke sucked at his weak spot. Sasuke began sucking at it with more vigor and Naruto began moaning again.

"Ahh! Mmm! Sasuke! Cut it out, teme!" he moaned, not meaning the last bit. This was wonderful. If he died right now, he would die a happy man.

It was at that moment that Sasuke flipped Naruto so that Naruto was now splayed out on the forest floor under him and he was situated between the blond's legs. Sasuke drew his lips from Naruto's heavily marked neck and looked down mournfully at the boy beneath him. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" he asked in his low, husky voice. _'Please, please don't send me away,'_ he thought desperately to himself, his eyes trying, but not succeeding, to hide his internal pain.

"No."

"No what?"

"I… I don't want you to stop," Naruto mumbled and blushed furiously.

Sasuke pressed his lips down to Naruto's, claiming the kitsune's mouth once again. He slid one of his ice cold hands up Naruto's shirt and the kitsune shivered under the raven's cold touch. Sasuke pressed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, but before he could begin tracing its contours, Naruto's tongue began to fight back for dominance. Sasuke suppresses a moan at the feeling of his new lover's tongue pressing against his own, but Naruto apparently couldn't.

He let out his loudest moan yet and his tongue gave up the battle, letting Sasuke's have totally domination of his mouth. "Mmm," he moaned again into the kiss. Naruto began tugging at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke, instantly noticing, pulled back ever so slightly and pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Naruto had only a glimpse of the pale skin before something orange was being tugged over his own head; it was his shirt, which quickly joined Sasuke's off to the side.

Sasuke's eyes devoured Naruto's bare chest, taking in all of the newly exposed suntanned skin of the kitsune. Naruto's eyes kept flickering from the pale skin of Sasuke's chest up to the raven's eyes, his blush traveling down his neck as well as to his cheeks, which were now nearly as red as a tomato. The kitsune reached up and trailed his fingers over the pale skin of the raven's chest.

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's once more, but this time his fingers trailed lower until they reached the belt of Naruto's pants. He began unbuckling it when the two heard someone's voice, calling them.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, Naruto, where are you?" shouted their teammate Sakura.

With an irritated sigh Sasuke untangled himself from Naruto and grabbed their shirts, tossing the orange material at the blond who was still seated on the ground. The blond caught the shirt and tugged it over his head.

"There you two are!" Sakura called as she sauntered into the clearing. Shooting a flirty smile at Sasuke she asked, "So, do you want to go get lunch."

"Nn," replied Sasuke coolly from his slouchy position next to one of the trees.

Sakura giggled. "Come on, it's after one. Way past lunch time. I'll see you there in a few, kay-kay?" With this she strolled out of the clearing.

As soon as she was out of sight Sasuke crossed the clearing and held his hand out to Naruto. Naruto grabbed onto it and the raven pulled him up. "We'll finish that later," he whispered into Naruto's ear and then skulked after Sakura in the direction of lunch.

A silly sort of grin flitted across the blond's face before he raced off after the other two.


End file.
